Asverze Argus
Born in Goldshire. Raised by her uncle Smith Argus after the death of her parents. Devoted warrior and proud member of the Vanguard of Valor. Appearance Asverze is a good-looking human female with somewhat pale skin, a shapely mouth and bright blue eyes. Her grey blond hair is normally in a ponytail and she wears only a little jewellery. As a warrior she has sustained several scars, but because of her good care they are not markedly visible and fortunately normally covered. Background Asverze was born in Goldshire as the daughter of blacksmith Neal Argus and his wife Gryan. Neal Argus had a forge in Goldshire together with his brother Smith Argus. They were known as the best weapon smiths of Elwynn Forest and were the main purveyor of the Stormwind army. Her first years passed without trouble. Asverze grew up to be a lively young girl of 8 years old. But sorrow struck into her life. One day she and her father were fishing in the Crystal Lake near Goldshire when they were attacked by a group of murlocs. Neal Argus tried to protect his daughter but although he was a strong man, he couldn’t keep them at bay unarmed and was killed on the spot. Before the murlocs could take the young Asverze with them, they were driven off by a group of soldiers from the Westbrook Garrison who were passing by at that moment, so saving Asverze, but not before she stabbed one of the murlocs with a fishing knife. Asverze was very grieved by the loss of her beloved father and that moment the first seeds of her future reckless hate toward the murlocs were sowed. Her mother couldn’t deal with the loss of her husband and died of sorrow soon after his death. Asverze was an orphan now. Instead of being sent to the orphan house in Stormwind, Asverze would be raised by her uncle and his wife Corina as her own daughter because they were still childless. Although Asverze was still a sweet child, she wasn’t as lively as she was before. From time to time she shrank into herself or wandered around Goldshire alone, giving room for her hate toward murlocs to grow. She also was found a lot of times in the forge of her uncle. Although he didn’t want that at first and wished her to get a proper education, he give way to her wish and taught her the basics of blacksmithing. Her stepmother, who adored her, imparted the love for fine and nice clothes to her. She also taught her the basics of first aid. In the meantime Asverze was grown into a good-looking girl. Because Smith Argus was the best known blacksmith around, a lot of soldiers came to him for repairing their armour and weapons of for new ones. A lot of the soldiers were fascinated by Asverze, standing before the forge or hammering a piece of red hot steel on the anvil, with sweat on her forehead and black sweeps over her face. Asverze smiled at them, laughed at their jokes, swore at them, so-called angry, when they tried to embrace her or tried to kiss her. However she become rude when they treated her too saucy. This happened however not often, because her uncle Smith Argus was a strong man and knew how to deal with soldiers. Also warriors came to Smith Argus for repairing or replacements. These fierce fighters fascinated Asverze. She listened attentively to their stories, asked about their adventures and studied their armour. However she also kept them at bay when they came too close. Most of the warriors liked the girl hanging on their lips and covered her with compliments and gifts. The idea to become a warrior also, started to grow inside her. However when she mentioned it to her step-parents, they got upset about that and wouldn’t agree with her wish. Asverze loved her step-parents very much, so she let go of the warrior idea provisionally. One day Asverze sat at the shore of the Crystal Lake, musing about her life, her past and her future. Suddenly a murloc jumped out of the lake and attacked her. Surprised, Asverze couldn’t move for a moment. The murloc grabbed her and started to drag her to the lake. Asverze gave a loud scream and started to struggle. Then her hand felt a piece of a thick branch. She grabbed it, wheeled around and slammed the murloc. Shocked, the murloc let go and wanted to run, he didn’t get the chance. With all of her power with a loud shout, she gave the murloc a crushing blow. The murloc felt down, completely stunned. Asverze stood above it, the fire of her rage was rushing through her and ignited her latent hate towards murlocs. She raised the thick branch above her head and with another loud shout she slammed the murloc again with all of her might. Its blood spattered around. Asverze kept on slamming the murloc, constantly shouting until she was grabbed from behind. She wheeled around, raising the branch and then she let it slip from her hands, it was her stepfather. He had hear her scream and shouting and rushed toward it with some other men, because he recognised it as Asverze’s. Smith Argus grabbed both her arms and shook her to calm her down, but the rage fire in her eyes stocked him and he let go of her. He looked in terror at his stepdaughter. Asverze was shaking of rage, her face and dress were covered with blood of the murloc and her eyes thrushed fire. The sight of her stepfather calmed her down quickly but the rage fire stayed in her eyes. When Smith Argus grabbed her arm to take her home with him, she shook it off. Asverze turned around toward the remains of the murloc. She looked at it. Then with a last shout she kicked it, turned around again and went home. Smith Argus and the other men followed her. That evening after Asverze had changed and cleaned herself up, she brought up again her wish to become a warrior. Her stepmother started to complain, but Smith Argus, looking into the eyes of Asverze, raised his hand, and silenced her. He saw in Asverze’s eyes that this time she wouldn’t take no for an answer. After a few moments looking into each other’s eyes, Smith Argus lowered his ones and nodded. Asverze rose up, embraced her stepfather and ran upstairs. Corina started to argue with her husband, but he silenced her again. He stared at the wall hearing and seeing nothing. The next morning, completely packed, Asverze said farewell to her step-parents and headed toward Northshire to start her warrior training. Personality Although Asverze is a warrior she loves to wear fine, nice and somewhat revealing clothes. Because of that, her armour is always stylish and matching. In her free time or on special occasions she likes to wear a robe. Her appearance has a decent effect on how the other gender reacts toward her. Although she reacts always somewhat affable when a man calls her a foxy lady or says that she is looking hot, inside she likes it. Although Asverze is normally friendly and well mannered, she can be rude, especially toward males who treat her sexual too saucy. Normally Asverze is quite merciful toward her enemies. Although not toward undead and murlocs. Those she fights with a reckless hate. Quotes - Some Warriors look fierce, but are mild. Some seem frail, but are vicious. Always look beyond appearances. - If you’re going to hell, keep going. It’s the only way out. - He who rides a tiger, can not dismount. Stories Asverze's meditation Lost love Preparations of a Miss Poems The Warrior's dance The Warrioress Secrets of a Warrioress See also Vanguard of Valor Asverze in the armory Category:Characters